melonfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Im Nayeon
Im Nayeon is TWICE's oldest member, Center, a Lead Vocalist, and a Lead Dancer. Biography Nayeon was once a young Korean girl who joined JYP Legion as a trainee at the age of 15 against her family's wishes. She quickly rose through the ranks within the Legion and was even mentored by Miss A's Suzy, who saw great potential in her to become an IDOL. With constant encouragement and successes, Nayeon's ego and expectations of her own abilities grew exponentially. When Miss A disbanded and Suzy retreated into isolation, she became lost without her mentor's presence. During this time, she befriended Jeongyeon. The two young girls provided each other the support they needed to continue the trainee lifestyle until their chance at SIXTEEN. Nayeon was part of a group of trainees attempting to become IDOLs under the name of 6-MIX, who failed to enter the final JYP Legion tournament (SIXTEEN). On her second attempt with former 6-MIX companions, she succeeded and joined the ranks of IDOL group TWICE. Position Nayeon has an exceptional range with her Vocals, allowing her to manipulate Concepts to a high degree, even more so than TWICE's Main Vocalist Jihyo. Despite lacking the power and control of her Main Vocalist counterpart, Nayeon is well above average for most IDOLs and is considered by the public to be TWICE's second-best Vocalist. Nayeon also boasts considerable Dance skills, with her rhythm, formation positioning, and rough movements being her strongest points. She is above average with footwork and fine movements, but still lacks behind TWICE's other Lead Dancers. Using her skills with rhythm/formation positioning in conjunction with her position as Lead Vocalist, Nayeon was the natural choice to be TWICE's Center. She expertly coordinates the Dance and Vocal efforts to produce TWICE's Concepts. Because of her position and prominence within the group, fans consider her the "voice" of TWICE. Personality Nayeon is a self-serving, egotistical woman who adores herself. Despite her vanity, Nayeon ultimately cares for her fellow group members and would not hesitate to put them above herself in times of need. As the oldest member, she wants and often demands for elderly respect from the other members. However because of her ever-present ego, they often fail (or refuse) to give it to her. This has led to a few moments where she allows her need for respect and attention to jeopardize the group's efforts. In particular, she sometimes butts heads with Jihyo for leadership responsibilities within the group. She feels that she has the first say as the oldest despite Jihyo having the higher rank of Captain. Although Nayeon begrudgingly respects Jihyo and Momo for their abilities in Vocals and Dancing, respectively, she thinks of herself as the most well-balanced and important member on the team. She believes that without her, TWICE is doomed to fail. Of course when she vocalizes this to her fellow group members, they usually respond with exasperation or plainly, just ignore her. Contradictory to her position as eldest, she also often acts as the most innocent and youngest member of TWICE in order to pander to fans. This behavior has caused her group members to nickname her as "The Most Irrational" member of TWICE. Relationships * Jeongyeon - Nayeon considers Jeongyeon her oldest and most trusted friend. The two share roots as former potentials for the now-defunct group 6-MIX, as well being long-standing trainees of JYP Legion. Nayeon often pines for Jeongyeon's attention the most, and feels jealous if Jeongyeon gives more attention to another member. Although Jeongyeon acts the most reluctant to show Nayeon her respect as an elder, Jeongyeon respects Nayeon's skills as an IDOL the most out of the TWICE members. Jeongyeon believes Nayeon is immensely talented and sees her as a beacon of self-confidence, which Jeongyeon herself lacks.